Love, Papa
by Briefs Hikaru
Summary: In the Miari timeline, Trunks is looking for ANYTHING that will tell him about the father he never knew. In his serch, he finds a letter adress to Bulma. What will it lead to? slight angst. r&r please! a little bit of B/V **PART TWO**
1. Love, Papa

A/N: Okay, here's the lastest new fic I'm putting up. My other angst (Scars of the Heart) got great reviews so I'm hoping this one will too. Unfortunatly, my action fic hasn't gotten any reviews, but hopfully that will change. (It's called Choices of a Warrior in case any one here would like to make my day and r&r that ^_^)  
  
Discliamer: If owned DBZ, I'd have redone GT myself, after I killed those who ruined my show, but I don't so I can't.*gumbles*  
  
I never knew him. I never will. I know that. I've always known that.  
  
Well, almost.  
  
When I was young I didn't know. I didn't understand. But I knew something was missing. I just didn't think it was him.  
  
My father.  
  
He died when I was about a year old. I don't remember him at all. Kaasan doesn't tell me much. Neither did Gohan. They did say he was strong, proud, tough, and arrogant. Kaasan also says I'm a lot like him. I'm not so sure.  
  
Yeah, I'm stronger than a human. Maybe I'm prideful. But it's hard to feel than way. When two demons from hell run ramped in your daily life, killing everyone and destroying everything, and your always powerless to stop it, It's hard to think of yourself as tough or strong then.  
  
Gohan was strong though. He was always strong. Yet the androids always were one step ahead of him. Now he's gone. I think I'm next.  
  
I now know how he must have felt all those years. Training harder everyday than you ever had before, but never being strong enough. Never being powerful enough. Always behind. Always weak.  
  
I feel than way now. Only for me there's something else. Loneliness, I think.  
  
It's been about two years now. I'm sixteen. I wish I was doing what normal teenagers do. But I don't even know what that is. But I think a normal teenage boy would know his father. Even in these days, most kids know their parents, even if they aren't alive anymore.  
  
I turned away from the window I'd been staring out of. Kaasan was gone for the day, off helping in the near by towns and I had the house to myself. I don't like being alone much. It just seems to add on to how alone I feel inside.  
  
The house was quiet and it made me jumpy. I wasn't particularly scared of anything, but my senses did pick up reflexively. It comes, I guess, from living how I do. Always watching for the Jinzouningen. Especially in battle when, if your not prepared, it'll probably cost you your life. Always be ready. Always be on guard. That's what Gohan always said.  
  
I left my room and headed to Kaasan's. I go there when she's not around. Trying to find out more about my father. There are a few pictures, and a few things that I imagine belonged to him.  
  
One thing I know that's his, I found it about a week ago, is this blue suit. It stretches like spandex, only it has a very different feel to it. And it's able to stretch a lot more than regular spandex does. There were some white gloves and boots also. I had debated on trying them on but decided against it. They weren't mine and I think kaasan would have been angry if she caught me, to put it lightly.  
  
But I went into her room anyway. I knew something in here had to tell me about my father. It was hidden here somewhere, I could feel it. All I had to do was find it.  
  
I went back to the closet where I had found the blue outfit. I'd felt close to finding what I needed last time I'd been here. However, my mom was supposed to have been coming home soon so I had to give up my search.  
  
I flicked on the light and moved to find the bodysuit again. When I finally did spot it I held it for a minute, fingering the cloth. I remembered the pictures I'd seen of him. He'd always worn something that looked like this.  
  
There had been another part to it too. A piece of armor. I looked around to see if it was in here also.  
  
After a few minutes going though the messy and crowded closet ( my kaasan's not much on cleaning) I did find it. It was the strangest type of material I'd ever seen. It was harder than titanium but could easily be stretched to fit just about anybody.  
  
I inspected it for a while more and was about to discard it when I noticed something else about it. Inside, there was something taped to the armor. I pulled it free, careful not to tear it, and unfolded it.  
  
My eyes widened when I saw it. It was a letter to kaasan, obviously from otousan. After a five-second debate wither this was too personal for me to read or not, I looked down and read:  
  
Bulma,  
  
If your reading this it either means you're messing with my property again or that I'm gone. If you were snooping around again then be gone and mind your own damn' business.  
  
But more likely, I'm dead.  
  
The Jinzouningen are attacking and for some reason I'm going to fight them. Don't ask me why, I don't know.  
  
Then again, maybe I do.  
  
I think it's because I love you.  
  
I know I never said it to you, and I never really showed it to you, but it's true. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it. I'm sorry for a lot of things.  
  
What it means if your reading this pains me more than I thought anything in the world could pain me. It means I'll never see your lovely face again. It means I'll never hold you near me. It means I'll never hear your voice again. Whether your yelling at me to do something, or to not do something. Whether your asking if I'm hurt or if I want help while I blow you off and tell you to leave me alone. Or if your just bitching at me for any reason. It means I've lost you.  
  
It means I'm gone.  
  
I don't cry Bulma, it's just not how I react. I've never cried once in my life. But I wish I could, if that would show you how much you mean to me. If that's what you've been waiting for, I wish I could shed a thousand tears.  
  
If the Jinzouningen do kill me, it means they are very powerful and I worry for you and our son. I don't know what will happen and that always disturbs me. I prefer to know what's going on. I prefer being in control of my destiny. But if there is one thing you've taught me, it's that things like that can't be controlled. If they could be, I wouldn't have fallen in love with you. If they could be, we wouldn't have a son.  
  
But I don't have any regrets about you being in my life. There is nothing I love nearly as much as you.  
  
Well, that's not completely true. There is one more thing:  
  
Trunks.  
  
I don't know how he came into this picture but he is. And no matter what I said about him, I loved him too. I know he'll grow to be a powerful fighter. Nothing would make me more proud. I know you'll raise him well.  
  
I don't know how your life will be after I'm gone. But I know you'll survive. Nothing is impossible for the woman who could make me fall in love with her.  
  
In this letter, I said everything I'll never get the courage to tell you. Even though this voice inside of me screams and curses at me for not having the courage to tell you to your face. Even though I hate myself for no being able to tell you. I'm sorry I had to say it like this. I hope you can forgive me one day.  
  
  
  
Good-bye Bulma,  
  
  
  
Vegeta  
  
P.S. There is also a letter for Trunks here. Give it to him when he's older. I'm asking (for once) you to please respect my wishes and don't read it. But if your going to, I can't stop you.  
  
I held the paper in shock. Could my father really have written this to my mom? It seemed impossible from what I've heard, but here it was in black and white.  
  
I read the postscript again. My father had written to me? But where was it? There was just that one letter there as far as I could see. Still, it might be under one of the piles in here.  
  
" Trunks-kun what are you doing in here?" I froze. Kaasan was standing in the door way and the letter was in plain sight.  
  
Kaasan picked it up and glanced at it. She made a small, but real smile as she folded it back up.  
  
" I figured you come looking though here sooner or later," she said. I just stared at her, lost for words.  
  
"Kaasan..." I started.  
  
" Come on Trunks-kun," she said," Follow me."  
  
I climbed to my feet and followed her to her dresser. She rummaged though a drawer until she retrieved a piece of paper, also folded, and gave it to me.  
  
" Here," she said," this one's yours."  
  
I looked at her.  
  
" Did you..."  
  
" No Trunks-kun. I never read it. It was for you, and you should be the first to read it. Why don't you take it to your room and I'll start dinner?"  
  
I nodded and went to my room.  
  
Once there, I shut the door and sat down on my bed. For at least five minutes, I just fingered it, wondering what he'd written. To think, these were the only words my father had even told me that I would remember. Finally, I figured the only way to find out was to read it. Unfolding it, I looked down and read:  
  
Trunks,  
  
My son, I know if your reading this I'm dead. Maybe it's for the best. You may not believe me but I don't think I would help raise you as well as you have been.  
  
I need to start out with saying I'm sorry. ( which for me isn't easy, even to you, my son) But I need to say I'm sorry for all the thing I'll never do.  
  
I'm sorry I'll never see you walk. I'm sorry I'll never hear your voice. I'm sorry I'll never be there to train you. I'm sorry I'll never see you fight.  
  
But I know you'll be a strong warrior. It's hard for me to think of you now as a fighter, your just so young. But it is the gift (and often times curse) of your heritage. Don't get discouraged, as I know you will get. I know full well what it's like to train with everything you have and feel like your achieving nothing. But you are. Please don't give up.  
  
I'm sorry I won't be there to protect you.  
  
I see you now, so young and unguarded I wish there was more I could do. If I'm not there, and you get hurt, I feel as though it's my fault. I feel as though I should be there with you. The way that baka Kakkorot ( maybe you know him as Goku) was there for his son while he was alive. I never understood how he could love that whiny brat so much. Now I do.  
  
I'm sorry I never held you.  
  
But I'll hold you now. I'm in your room writing this, but you don't know it. Your sleeping now and I'm watching you, like I always do. I like to watch you while you sleep, but nether you or your mom know that. But before I leave, I will hold you. For the first time since you were born, you'll be in my arms.  
  
I'm sorry I'll never see you grow up. I'm sorry I'll never see your wedding.  
  
But when you do meet that special girl, the one person in this universe that is destined to be your mate, your wife, you treat her like the lady she is. Don't settle for someone who won't love you as much as you love her. You deserve the best, don't let her ever tell you different. And treat her with respect as well. Be a gentleman. Don't you ever hit a woman. Don't you ever abuse anyone. Because if you do, I'll find out someway, and I'll set you strait real quick.  
  
I'm sorry I won't be there to guide you.  
  
This is hard, trying to jam all of life's lessons in a single letter. I know I'll probably forget something but I'm trying. Don't talk back to your mom. Do what she says. She knows what she's talking about, even if she can't fully understand. She is a wonderful woman so you better respect her and be grateful everyday for her. Make sure you take good care of her and protect her since I can't.  
  
Don't do drugs, they'll only add unnecessary grief to your already hard life. Don't drink excessively. It's another thing that'll kill you quick if your not careful. In fact, don't drink at all. You don't need such things to make you happy.  
  
Put those you love ahead of yourself, and only those you truly love. Don't walk all over everyone else but don't let them push you around. You deserve better than that. You are important so don't ever think everyone else's needs are more important than yours.  
  
I'm sorry you won't remember me. I'm sorry I'll never know you.  
  
You must understand Trunks, I act differently than I write. If you were to meet me one day, you'd never think any of this was true. So maybe it's good I'm writing this. I could never tell you face to face, so you'll have to settle for heart to heart.  
  
I know your strong, and I know your brave. Your my son, you have to be.  
  
I hope that whatever happened after I died that you didn't grow up alone. I hope you had someone to look up to. Someone you cared for you better than I could have.  
  
You may or may not know this Trunks, but you're a prince. The Prince of the Saiyan race. I know that's not saying much, but you are. As such, you are to be the greatest warrior in the universe. It is your destiny. But remember, not everything can be controlled. No matter how strong you get, you can't control fate. And fate can dash your destiny into a million pieces.  
  
But as my son, I know you'll be strong. I know you'll will avenge me.  
  
Be proud of who you are, and never let anyone look down on you.  
  
I love you Trunks, my son. More than you'll ever know. No matter what I may have ever said to others, I loved you and your mother both very much. I still do, I always will. Maybe I'll meet you in the afterlife one day. But I hope that day is a very long time from now.  
  
Remember, no matter what happens, or where you go, I'm always with you in spirit.  
  
Love,  
  
Papa  
  
A/N: Was it good? Tell me! R&R. Flame if you want, but I'll just ignore you. 


	2. Aishiteru, Papa

A/N: Greetings and thank you for your patcience! My gosh, I didn't think this fic would get so many reviews!! It made me so happy! *hugs all reviewers* You guys are the best ^_^  
  
Also, you guys are the reason I have written a sequel. I wasn't planning to, but people asked for one so here it is! I hope it lives up to part one, so I need all you guys to review and tell me how I did. I'm glad everyone like part one. To tell the truth, I wasn't going to post it at first because of the OOC-ness I sorta gave Vegeta, but I think everyone got the reason I did that. I just wanted to show that Vegeta really does love his son and I think Trunks knowing that would help him be more complete as a person.  
  
Anyways, enough of my pointless babble. Time for what you clicked here for! Part Two!  
  
Disclamier: (This disclamier will be done by my new Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon Model *huggles Blue-Eyes*) BEUD: Mel doesn't own DBZ. If you try to sue her, I will bite you head off.  
  
*Mini dictionary* (for you Emrys *wink*)  
  
Jinzouningen - androids  
  
Otousan/Tousan - Father/Dad  
  
Kaasan - Mom  
  
Ki- arua  
  
Baka- idiot  
  
Kami : God  
  
Arigatou - Thank you  
  
Kisama - Um.. not sure on the exact meaning, but I know it's a curse name for people. (If anyone knows excatly what the words means, tell me.)  
  
Aishiteru - I love you  
  
Owari - the end  
  
Sayonara - good-bye (used when you don't plan to see the person ever again or not for a long time.)  
  
  
  
  
  
PART TWO : Aishiteru, Papa  
  
I plopped down on the bed, my body completely exhausted. I didn't even look over as he passed the bed. I knew he was smirking as he muttered the same word he always told me.  
  
"Weakling."  
  
I listened to his footsteps as the continued off to the kitchen where I was sure he was planning to stuff his face before dragging me back outside to train again. He didn't seem to get the idea that I was half-human and couldn't go on for days on end like he could. It always amazed me how he could train for four days, only stopping for minutes to consume food before needing to sleep. I mean, I could go for two days. Three even, but four? Not without resting for a few hours.  
  
I let out a little laugh. Maybe he's right. Maybe I am weak. Stupid human genes. But despite how much I wished I didn't have to, I knew I needed to sleep. My eyes were heavy and my body refused to stand up anymore.  
  
I kicked off my boots and threw off my jacket. I meant to just land it on the edge of the bed, but instead it slipped off.  
  
Groaning, I crawled over and put it back on the bed. It might have seemed a little silly to care, but I always wanted my jacket with me. Or at least, I wanted what was in the pockets of the jacket. Sure there was my time machine and that was vital, but there were other things in it too. I had a car, few thousand zennie, capsule house and clothes all in capsules, but there was something more important then all of that. At least, it was more important to me.  
  
I pulled it out of the left pocket. It didn't look like much, just a plain piece of folded paper, but it meant a lot more to me than that.  
  
I unfolded it and looked down to read the words that I'd read a thousand times over, but never got tired of:  
  
Love, Papa.  
  
My face held a small smile, feeling the comfort of those words, and the spirit behind them that seem to stretch from the other world and even through time itself.  
  
I ran my fingers lightly over the paper, touching over the creases and tear stains that the paper had acquired over time. I'd never let anyone else see it and the only other person who knew it even existed was kaasan. I felt it was too personal. It was like a secret just between me and him. But it made me fell guilty that I had read her letter but she hadn't read mine. She insisted that it was okay and she understood. I was glad she hadn't asked me to let her see it.  
  
Thinking of her sent a painful chill through my heart. Kami, I didn't know you could miss a person this much. I'd been away for over eight months now. I think. For her, it had been about a week or so. Was it? It was funny, how easy it was to lose track of time in here. The days seemed to stretched for years, but when you looked back, it could have only been seconds.  
  
I sighed, leaning back on the pillow. It was too much to think about right now. I closed my eyes and let my mind wander, which isn't something I normally let it do. It usually goes places in my head that I'd prefer it'd stay out of. Places I'd prefer to erase. But instead of memories, it let me have some peace and I was allowed to have a dreamless sleep. Hey, no dreams are better than nightmares, right?  
  
When I woke up, at first I didn't move. My body still felt heavy and I wondered how long I'd been asleep. I sat up and yawned, brushing my now shoulder-length hair away from my face. Waking up, I noticed there was another presence nearby. I knew it was otousan, but I wondered what he was doing just standing still. He felt to be in the hallway, but he wasn't doing anything.  
  
This was strange. He never just stood still. Every action he made was towards becoming stronger. He NEVER wasted time. He was always training or eating or resting. Never just standing. Maybe something was wrong. Getting up, I slipped into my boots and reached to grab my jacket when I realized something. The jacket pocket on the left was still open and there was nothing in there. Like lightening, I was on my knees looking all over the floor and under the bed looking for the letter.  
  
'Great,' I though. 'I must have fallen asleep with it in my hand and dropped it.' After my search on the floor came up with nothing, I began to look in the bed for it. It was no where that I could see it. I began to pull off the blankets and pillows on the bed, searching frantically for it when a voice from behind asked,  
  
"Looking for something?" I whirled around to see otousan standing in the doorway, arms crossed.  
  
I nodded as he smirked at the obvious panic look in my eyes. He slightly lifted one hand to produce the corner of a piece of paper and I immediately knew that it was the letter. I just stared , not knowing what to do.  
  
Had he read it? Did he know about it already? What was he going to say?  
  
"Can I have it back?" I asked. He smirked.  
  
"Weak human." I didn't know what to say to that. "Don't you know that emotions are weak?" he asked. "They distract you from your goal. They make you misjudge situations and make stupid mistakes. Isn't that right?"  
  
"I don't know," I answered. And I truly didn't. He scowled.  
  
"If you hadn't cared for Gohan, he'd still be alive. Think about it." What was he talking about? If I hadn't....  
  
Suddenly my mind flashed back to when I fought the Jinzouningen with Gohan at the amusement park. I had wanted to help. I hadn't wanted him to get hurt, but in the end he'd lost his arm in the battle trying to help me. If he hadn't lost his arm, maybe when he went to die that day.... Maybe he could've saved himself.  
  
No! I couldn't think like that! That was ridiculous. Right? Emotions were what made you stronger. It was anger that gave Saiyans power. Anger over losing someone they cared about. Emotions meant everything!  
  
"No," I told him. "Emotions are the most important weapon. Without a reason to fight, there's no motivation." He shook his head chuckling.  
  
"Wrong answer," he said, and with a bright flash of ki, vaporized the letter into ashes, which he let drop to the floor in a small heap. I watched in shock.  
  
How could he? That bastard!  
  
"Why? No! Why did you do that!" I yelled at him. He smirked.  
  
"What a weak fool. To write something like that I must have been drunk." I shook my head in disbelief.  
  
"You!" I said, hate filling my voice. "You are not my father! My father would never be like you!" He snickered.  
  
"Oh get over it," he said. "Don't be stupid. That was nothing! The thoughts of a man at the point of possible death. It meant nothing. I obviously wasn't thinking clearly. Haven't you ever had irrational thoughts at the point of death? They mean nothing once you start thinking clearly. Besides, how do you even know I wrote that? Maybe it was that woman taking pity on you. Your so pathetic I wouldn't be the least bit surprised."  
  
"No! It was him...." I said, trying to find someway to back it up, but I could think of nothing. Just the feeling that he HAD wrote it. I knew he had. And this bastard had just destroyed it. I hated him!  
  
"Grow up," he said uncaring as he kicked the ashes and smothered them into the floor with his boot. "Come on," he said. "You've slept long enough. It's time to train, weakling."  
  
~~Cell Games~~~  
  
I looked on as Gohan continued to pound Cell into the dirt. It amazed me that he had such power at his age, when in my time he'd never reached any more than SSJ. In a way, I was grateful that he would be able to save us from Cell, but in another way I was angry.  
  
Why was it that some people get all the luck? How could it be that here, everyone could be happy and everything would work out, but in my time nothing had ever went right? Since the Jinzouningen came, nothing was right with the world. I'd really had nothing to compare my life to, to understand how different normal life was from mine, but I knew it was all wrong. Even here, even now, things were so much better. They had a real hope. A real chance that everything was going to be fine.  
  
But at least I knew I had the power to destroy the Jinzouningen as soon as I got home. Kaasan was going to be so glad. And I couldn't wait to see her again.  
  
I looked away from the battle to survey the rest of the group. I was going to miss them too, I realized. Goku, for his relaxed and carefree style, Gohan, for his child-like innocence he was able to have kept despite all he's gone though, but the Sons were just like that. Always optimistic and always happy. Piccolo, although I hadn't known him much, but I like the way he always seemed to be in control and all the wisdom he had from the fusion with Kami. I'd even spent a little time with Krillin while looking for Dr.Gero's lab, and he was a pretty nice guy. Yamcha, Tein, and even Choutzu, although I didn't know them very well, I would miss them also. They were still comrades after all.  
  
My eyes then trailed to the last member of the group. At first I thought he'd be the one I'd miss most, but now, I think he might be the one I'm most eager to get away from.  
  
He is not the man I thought he was. He could not be the same man who wrote the letter he destroyed. And I'll never forgive him for doing so. I'll never forgive him for taking away the one piece of my father I had left.  
  
Suddenly, Cell began to swell to a huge mass. He was planning to self- destruct to destroy the entire planet! Gohan had been careless. He'd let Cell live so he could toy with him!  
  
'No,' I thought, 'This can't end this way! I have to get back to kaasan! I can't let her die! Never!' But what could we do?  
  
Goku had a peculiar glint in his eye. He turned to us, saying,  
  
"There's only one solution I can think of," he said, "And I have to do it if we want to save the world." I knew what he was thinking of doing. I could feel it.  
  
"No! You can't!" I said, but at the same time, knowing he must. He placed his fingers on his forehead and teleported to where Cell stood. Before disappearing again, he turned to Gohan.  
  
"Take care of your mother. Good bye Gohan, I love you."  
  
"Tousan! No!" he yelled, running towards him as he disappeared, using the instant transmission, taking Cell with him. After he left, we all stood in silence, not knowing what to say now.  
  
"TOUSAN!!!" Gohan screamed, falling to his knees, crying. Krillin ran over to comfort Gohan, while the rest of us could do nothing more than stare, wondering if the danger really had past, and if Goku was really dead.  
  
At last, we turned to each other, hoping that someone could give an order. Vegeta was standing, arms crossed.  
  
"Baka," he said, "I don't see why he bothers giving his life like that. It's so pointless." His words angered me. Goku had saved all of our lives, including his, and he didn't care at all.  
  
"Vegeta," I said, "Is that really all you can say?"  
  
"Well what else is there?" he asked, "I would be happy that I would be the strongest in the universe, but now that Kakkorot's brat is Super Saiyan 2, it's nothing." I clenched my fist.  
  
"Is all you can think about yourself? I can't believe you'd be so self- centered to only be thinking of strength at a time like this! Kisama!" The others nodded in agreement.  
  
"Quite boy. I don't have time to worry about whatever you think I should or shouldn't be doing."  
  
"Well you're going to make time!" I yelled. "I'm sick of being pushed around by you!" He smirked.  
  
"Right." He crossed his arms. I couldn't stand him. He was such a (for lack of a better word) jack ass! "Look brat," he said, "Maybe you haven't noticed, but I don't care what you or anyone else thinks about me. Maybe we're related, and maybe we are even father and son, but that means nothing to me. Understand?"  
  
"Good! Because you mean nothing to me! I hate you! I'll be glad when I never have to see you're face again!"  
  
"You brat! Kisama I-" He was cut off as dust began to pick up and surround us. We turned, trying to see the source, but the dirt around us was too think. I felt a large ki appear and only had a second to place it.  
  
"Cell," I whispered under my breath. Suddenly, I felt a ripping pain in my chest. I was flown back several feet before landing. When I did, it was hard to breathe. At first I thought I'd just gotten the wind knocked out of me, but I soon felt the blood pouring out of the wound and forming a pool around me. My life was slipping quickly, and the last thing I heard was a far off voice.  
  
"Trunks..."  
  
~~~~  
  
When I woke, I saw white around me. Only white, pure and empty. I was floating.  
  
"So, this is death?" I asked the emptyness, then someone answered.  
  
'No, this is a void. You are in between life and death, but much closer to death's grip than any chance of life.'  
  
"So... I'm nearly dead? Is that any better than being dead?" The voice chuckled.  
  
'Not really.' The voice was so loud, yet soft. It came from everywhere, and though it disturbed me that I couldn't see anyone around me, the voice comforted me. It sounded strangely familiar.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked. I could almost see the voice smiling.  
  
'I think you know.'  
  
I thought for a moment, but it didn't clink.  
  
"No...," I shook my head. "Who are you?'  
  
There was a brief pause before the voice answered,  
  
'It's me. Your father,' it said. I shook my head again, trying to clear it. I must have heard wrong.  
  
"Nani?" Again, I felt it smiling. I blinked as slowly an image of my father appeared and was walking closer to me. He wasn't smirking, and it was strange to see that look on his face. He was smiling, but not grinning. He looked content, an expression that I had never even began to see the traces of in the face of Vegeta.  
  
We stood, only a few feet away from each other. I breathed deep, unbelieving.  
  
"Are you real?" I asked, feeling it was a dumb question the second it left my mouth. He nodded.  
  
Raising a hand, he touched my cheek, wiping away the dampness that had appeared there without me knowing. I stood trembling, it was so unreal.  
  
"I'm sorry," I said, stepping back, ashamed of my tears. "I'm really sorry father. I know I'm such a disappointment to you..." He shook his head.  
  
"No, don't be. You are no disappointment to me. I love you son." I shook my head.  
  
"Then you are not my father. How could you love me? I said I hated you.. You can't stand me." He shook his head.  
  
"No," he said firmly, "Baka, didn't I tell you? I told you, you wouldn't believe." I nodded.  
  
"So, was it really you?" He nodded. 'I knew it,' I thought, but it seemed here thoughts and words were the same.  
  
"He doesn't hate you. I don't hate you. But you have to understand, I'm different. I can't show you how I feel, because I don't know myself. Just be patient."  
  
"Father...." I didn't know what to say. I had finally gotten what I wanted for so long. I wanted to laugh or cry or... something! But nothing came. And yet, it was okay. Just to stand there and be in the presence of one another was enough.  
  
After what could have been an eternity, but could have been only a few seconds I felt him drifting farther away from me. His face hardened, and he said,  
  
"Be strong. I am with you always." I nodded.  
  
'Yes father, I know,' I thought, hearing the words echo around me. I felt his spirit around me, hugging me close, even though his image was becoming father and farther away.  
  
'And by the way,' he added, 'I still watch you while you sleep.'  
  
~~~The morning Trunks leaves for the future~  
  
I yawned, stretching in the early morning, facing the rising sun from the roof of Capsule Corp. I smiled, happy that everything would soon be over.  
  
"Don't worry kaasan," I thought out loud, "I'm finally coming home. All of this pain, soon I will end it for you."  
  
"Do you really think she hears you?" asked a voice from behind. A voice I'd come to know all too well in the past year. I sighed. Yet, I wasn't too mad at him. My father was right. He did care and he couldn't show it. Since seeing my father, I didn't get as angry at Vegeta as I usually would.  
  
"Yes Vegeta. I know she does." He scoffed.  
  
The was a minute of silence as we just gazed out at the sunrise. I wondered what he was thinking, wishing I was more of a mind reader. But I think the only person who could really read his mind was kaasan. A gentle breeze came, ruffling my newly cut hair. I was glad it was out of my face now. Long hair got a bit annoying after awhile.  
  
I smiled to myself, glad that I actually had space in my head to think about petty things like that. My brief smile became a frown again as I thought about leaving this place.  
  
I couldn't wait to be at home with kaasan again, there was no doubt about that. But still, this time had so much peace. Even if I restored peace to my own time, would it really be enough to heal everything from the past? I sighed.  
  
'Of course it wouldn't,' I thought. 'But, maybe at least I can have no regrets in this time.' I turned to Vegeta, taking a deep breath.  
  
"Vegeta," I said. He turned his head towards me, arms crossed. "Look, I....I'm sorry abut what I said. I don't hate you and I can't." I subconsciously began to rub the back of my head. "I'm gonna miss this place a lot. I'm going to miss having a father."  
  
There was a long bit of silence. I felt tense, but relived he hadn't said anything negative yet. I gulped.  
  
"I love you father," I said, "And I'll understand if you won't say the same. But I just wanted you to know, you were everything they said you would be, the good and the bad. And I want to thank you, for helping me train. Even if you were just using me for a punching bag, it helped me become stronger. Now I know I can defeat the Jinzouningen." I looked him in the eyes, hoping he understood what I was saying was true. "I will avenge you, otousan.," I promised. He nodded.  
  
"I know," he said, voice toneless. I made a forced a small smile. In the distance, I could feel the incoming kis of the other senshi, coming to see me off. It was time.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll be going now," I said. "Try not to be too hard on Chibi," I added, referring to my younger self, "He's going to love you no matter what. Please don't get too angry at him. You're going to be everything to him. Just like you always were to me. He needs you Vegeta."  
  
He said nothing and I turned to leave.  
  
"Trunks," he said, for the first time he called me by my actual name. I stopped and turned. He stood right behind me, looking very serious. "I'm going to miss you as well, my son. I'm proud of you." I smiled back. His eyes stared directly into mine, and he truly looked sad to see me leaving.  
  
"Arigatou, otousan." He smirked slightly.  
  
"Sayonara, Trunks," he said simply, his mouth hinting at a smile. I turned as the others landed in the front yard.  
  
"Hey Trunks! You ready to go?" called Gohan from below.  
  
"It's all charged up!" called kaasan, "Now go get those Jinzouningen!"  
  
"Yeah!" I called down, "I'm coming!"  
  
Before jumping down from the roof, I turned to say good-bye to my father, but he had jumped down the other side, beginning to train in the back yard. I smiled after him, wanting to cry, and yet I felt more happy than ever in my life. I jumped from the roof and up into the time machine. I waved to everyone as I took off, the capsule rising high in the air.  
  
Looking over and behind the house, I saw him staring back. He did nothing, except to raise two fingers up at me. I returned the gesture, saying out loud, my voice unsteady with tears,  
  
"Sayonara, Papa."  
  
And in the next instant, the time machine flashed and disappeared from their world, sending me back down the time stream towards home.  
  
~OWARI~  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay? Did I do good or should I have quit while I was ahead? R&R!!  
  
Now for something I'm sure most people don't care about, but it's important to me so...yeah.  
  
This chapter was for all the people who reviewed the first chapter and asked for more. These people are:  
  
Johnny Girl (my frist reviewer on this. Thanx for the afterlife idea, you rock!) Krissy, Mari, serbii, Vegetarocks87, Lauren Williams, lil' Chi Chi, Fried Wontons, Trunks-chan, PanHopeNvs, A, 'my-no-name-reveiwer', Kai Son, wind, dweeni, fushionHA, trunksvegetafrodo, trunks888, Jasmine, Blue Flame Tigress, ddtrunks77, 'my-other-no-name-reviewer, Tatiana, Stefanie, DarkFire101 (hope you didn't get into trouble trying to read my fic!) Emrys Bellanes, and K.C. Whitestar. Thnax so much! Now go review agian! (hehe) Well, I'm off to go write more stuff, ja! 


End file.
